Waterloo
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Follows Gimme Gimme Gimme. Phantom finally gives in to her feelings. Who says you don't gain anything when you Surrender Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Language and Situations


Waterloo  
By PhantomChajo 

  
My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way

The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up  
the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you

"Waterloo" by ABBA

Several weeks have passed since the trial of Dragor, the Saurian Casanova. Zan had hoped things would settle back to normal after that fiasco but it didn't. Customers called, canceling delivery contracts. She was constantly hounded by a group of die-hard tabloid reporters and other such people. She couldn't go out much without someone there trying to ask her questions. She couldn't even go to Fense without worrying about someone trying something or letting the Mob know she was there.

Unlike Penelope Cash who could hide behind her Father's money and position, or Emily, who had the backing of the other SilverHawks, she was alone. Her adoptive family was on New Eden. The Huntington Guards had no legal means of being here in Limbo and she hated the idea of being under protection 24 hours a day.

After several incidents, one of which involved her punching out a reporter that got too demanding and in her face, Zan had taken to doing her needed shopping during the middle of the night. Usually in disguise of an elderly tourist. With her gray hair and the crows feet about her eyes, all she needed to do was dress appropriately. In this case, a ankle length dress with a pull over tunic, sandals, a large floppy straw hat and a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose.

The first time she appeared in Commander Stargazer's office he just leaned back an his chair and studied her a moment. "You really think that's necessary?"

"If it keeps the hounds off my back and out of my face so I can get on with my life.... then yes. While I know of at least 2 that would not mind playing guard duty, I can't see it happening." 

"You're a big girl. Phantom. Tell them to go to Hell." He commented. "the Press that is."

"I've already punched one out. The rest didn't get the hint. I know there's got to be law suites already from that but every time I check in with places, I get a 'don't worry about it' reply."

"If there's any question about your safety, I'll assign you a couple of guards."

Zan winced visibly at that. "I don't want that. If the Queen thought she could get away with it there would be a platoon of New Eden Marines out there now." a shake of the head. "Just humor me on this"

"So how long are you going to keep hiding?" Stargazer asked.

"As long as it takes. At least I'm not running." She replied

"I guess it's an improvement. Have a good trip." Resolving to clear up the Twins' schedules a bit, give them more free time.

"Yeah. See you later. Oh anything you want while I'm down there?" she asked pausing in the door.

"Don't suppose you could pick up a can of galactic peace?" he asked.

"Is that anything like the old fashioned can of whoop-ass is it?"

"Well, if that don't have the one, get the other."

She just chuckled as she left.

Zan had arranged for Seymour to pick her up at Hawk Haven and take her down to Bedlama, wait for her as she shopped then bring her back up to the station. He didn't mind the lateness of the hour. Even though he never charged her much, she always paid the fare plus a generous tip.

  
On this particular day Zan had come to Hawk Haven so that Em and her could start working with the problems her memories were causing. When she arrived she noticed the Falcon was gone. 'Maybe Bluegrass or Quicksilver are borrowing it' she thought to herself as she climbed out of the HummingBird. Then she noticed the SprintHawk was also gone. 'ok, must be Bluegrass then.'

She entered the lift and went up to the personal quarters level. Stepping out she went to Em's door and knocked. No answer. She knocked a second time just to be sure then turned around and headed to the Rec room to see if she might be there.

Zan stopped in the doorway and looked the room over. Bluegrass and the Kidd were playing cards, and Condor and Hotwing were watching a vid. She would have left but Hotwing turned in her direction and waved to her.

"Hey Phantom. If your looking for 'Heart, her and Will had to go to Automata to take care of a problem. She said to tell you that if you wanted to, to stick around a while. They should be back soon." He said.

"Thanks" she replied coming into the Rec room.

The others greeted her after that, being careful to use either her title or her real name.

"Grab a cup o' java and join us in a round of cards." Bluegrass said grinning as he shuffled the deck again.

"Only if the stakes are low and it's Gin Rummy being played." She chuckles.

The Kidd and Bluegrass exchanged looks then nodded in agreement. The Kidd gesturing to an empty chair. Zan went and grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

Five hands and several cups of coffee later, Bluegrass stood "anyone need a re-fill?"

The Kidd declined, but Zan just smiled in thanks as she held her mug up.

About that time MoonStriker came sauntering into the room, all full of himself. "Well, it looks like Her Grace has decided to grant us her company. What's wrong, forgot to bring any servants with you today?"

Zan visibly stiffened at his words, her face going blank. No expression at all as she lowered the cup back to the table. Her fingers clenching about the handle causing her knuckles to turn white.

All eyes turned to Moonstriker, varied expressions on the faces. From a frown of warning to eyes narrowed in dislike of his words.

"You have no right to question what I do or do not do." Her words were like ice.

"So you got the short end of a deal, get over it. All your doing is fishing for sympathy and pity."

Before anyone could blink an eye she was on her feet, the chair clattering to the floor behind her. "Go to fucking hell you little bastard!" She screamed. Her anger an incandescent fury. "You don't know what I've been though, you don't have the right to judge me or my life. I don't want your sympathy or your damned pity either!" with that she threw the mug with all her might straight at his head then turned and fled.

Moonstriker managed to bring up his armored arm in time to keep the mug from hitting his head, but in doing so it caused the mug to shatter. Shards of ceramics flew in all directions, one piece grazing his cheek. A line of blood welled up along the cut. "Wha? We all know she's here just to fool around with that big lummox Will." He snorted as he reached up to dab at his cheek with a finger.

He looked down at his fingers and saw the red of blood on them. When he looked back up a fist was coming straight at his face. He wasn't able to block it and got knocked back, stumbling and hit the wall, sliding down it. A split lip added to the cut on his check

"Boy, you just let your alligator mouth overload your canary ass." Bluegrass said then turned and left the room, hoping he could catch her to see about repairing the damage done.

The Kidd followed right behind Bluegrass. Condor and Hotwing just exchanged looks then both got up and left also. The trio found Quicksilver picking himself up and dusting himself off, a very annoyed look on his face.

"Alright, someone mind telling me just WHY Phantom left here in such a state?" he asked coolly.

Bluegrass just huffed a sigh and headed to his quarters. The Kidd didn't say anything. It was left up to Hotwing and Condor.

"Wellit happened like this." Hotwing explain what had happened.

  
She managed to hold back the tears that threatened to spill till she reached home. As soon as she landed the dam gave way. A flood of scalding hot liquid coursed down her cheeks. She stumbled from the hanger into the lift and punched in her code for her private level. As soon as the lift doors opened she stumbled out, heading for the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes she entered the stall, the water set on hot, but not scalding. Still the tears flowed.

When they did finally stop she stepped out of the stall, calm and seemingly collected. Wrapping a towel about her she left the bathroom, but instead of going to her bed, she turned left and went to her work room. A few minutes later she came out, a small bottle in her hand. Going to the bed she pulled back the covers. Opening the bottle she drank the contents down then removed the towel and climbed into the bed.

"Hunter, shut down levels 1 though 4. Level 4.. set temperature. 25 ..degrees" she was asleep before she finished what she was saying.

"Acknowledged, compliance" the AI responded. Misinterpreting her last words, the AI set the temperature for level 4 at 25 degrees, instead of 25 degrees lower.

  
Emily knew something was wrong, she had felt it over the past several hours. She would feel the white hot fury descending into a deep depression. She nudged Will. "How much longer do we have here? something's wrong with Zan."

"I'm just finishing now, then we can go,"

The twins rushed back to Hawk Haven as quickly as they could, luckily, no one saw the speeds they were flying at . They returned to Hawk Haven to find chaos.

Hotwing drew Emily aside and quietly told her the details of what had transpired. Emily left in search of Moonstriker, leaving Will, who was talking to Quicksilver.

It didn't take her long to find him. "What the hell were thinking, saying something so stupid?!" she yelled at him. then she crossed her arms, awaiting his response.

"Wha..? So she can't take a joke." shrugging, not catching the point of it all.

"Yes, you!! Why the hell did you say that to Zan? What were you trying to accomplish, besides pissing everyone off?! Some joke!"

He started to back up at her words. Even he knew to fear the temper of SteelHeart.

"You insult her, and attempt to pry into her private life, and you call it a joke???!!!"

She's advancing on him. She grabs at him, pulling them face to face. "If I ever hear you pulled a stupid stunt like that again, you'll have me to deal with and I won't be this nice." She then throws him across the room into the wall, and storms out.

Muttering as he slowly picks himself up. "She must be PMSing bad." Before he even got half way to the door the intercom crackled to life.

"..MoonStriker My office.. NOW"

"Oh great, Now what?" he said, throwing his hands up and stalking out of the room, headed for the commanders office. Along the way, everyone he passed turned a cold shoulder to him. When he reached Commander Stargazer's office he knocked.

"Enter" was barked out.

MoonStriker entered, the normal arrogant smirk slightly off due to the fact his lip had been split earlier. That smirk faltered though when he saw who else was in the office. Both Lt. Quicksilver and Bluegrass. Not a word was said by anyone as they focused their attention on him. Not even two minutes had passed when he started to figit under their gaze.

"What?" he asked at last, looking confused.

Stargazer's eyebrow went up, and his frown deepened.

Hey, don't look at me. Bluegrass hit ME, not the other way around."

"I've spoken to the Colonel and settled that issue. What in blue blazes do you think you were doing?"

"All I did was make a joke"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, PRIVATE," Quicksilver began, "but a joke is supposed to be FUNNY, correct?"

"We ain't laughin'" Bluegrass threw in.

"Not my fault she couldn't take it" then he muttered "and no one else it for that matter"

"You think there's something funny about comments like those, PRIVATE? You think she enjoys being reminded, PRIVATE? You want to be humiliated in public, PRIVATE? You having fun yet, PRIVATE?" Stargazer asked. "Lieutenant, Colonel, you're both excused. 24 hours confinement to quarters, Colonel."

  
Each time the word 'Private' was said, he winced.

"So PRIVATE, you htink you can appreciate the situation now?"

Falling back on protocol he went to attention and saluted. "Sir yes sir."

"All right then. Let me make this clear...So you mouthed off to Phantom? Well, boy, let me tell you something. I NEED Phantom's help. I need the info she can provide. You, boy, are expendable. I can kick your tailfeathers out of here and get in someone to do your job without blinking an eye. SO if you want to leave, by all means, keep doing what your doing. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut. I need team players, Kyle. Not snot-nosed jocks. You make up your mind which your gonna be, and start acting like it."

"Yes Sir" still at attention and saluting.

"24 hours confinement to quarters. Dismissed." And with that the Commander turned his chair around, putting his back to Moonstriker.

MoonStriker faltered in the salute, letting his hand drop then quietly left. On his way to his quarters, he refused to meet anyone's eyes.

  
The twins had reached Zan's place and managed to get in. The place was dark until Emily found the light controls for the hanger. They found the HummingBird had been parked just anywhere it was landed. Not her usual neat self when it came to that ship. They both knew she must have been pretty upset if that had happened.

"Good thing she gave me the codes to get in and out. Other wise, we'd be having a hard time trying to get in still." Emily said as they entered the lift and she punched in the code to take them to Zan's private level. It has been decided to start there first.

As soon as the doors opened both felt the wave of freezing air wash over them.

"What the hell is wrong with the system?" Em said as she started to rub her arms.

"You look for Zan, I'll try and find out." He said. His breath a cloud of white before his face.

"Right." She said as she headed towards the far side of the large room where the bed was. She had to bring her visor down because it was so cold.

Will followed suite and did the same. His bare arm already numb from the cold.

It didn't take long to find her. She lay curled up under the sheets and comforters, her hair lay across the pillows. Ice crystals were visible thanks to the visor.

Em winced then gingerly checked her over, being careful not to expose Zan's bare flesh anymore then possible.

Cursing came from the area of the consol at the opposite end of the room.

"Will, can you keep it down? This is hard enough as it is."

"I can't short the thing."

"Sure you can. Just cross the-" 

"That's not what I mean. This stupid thing is keeping the temperature at 25 degrees."

"I'm aware of that."

"I mean it's not getting any warmer, but it's not getting any colder, either. If we shut it down..."

"...All the heat will slowly escape. We cant' wait for Zan to wake up, then." She said

"Not here, at least." He agreed

"I'm aware of that" She said again, this time sing-song, as she carefully picked up Zan. Comforter and all. "Here take her and I'll grab some extra clothes for her and lets get the hell out of here."

He came over, and took her, trying to be just as careful. But even then, due to the amount of weight and the brittleness created by the below freezing temperatures, the bottom half of her hair broke off. He cursed softly.

"Too late now" she said with a frown then shrugged. "She'll just have to deal with it." Turning she headed for the wardrobe to gather some clothes.

Not long after both were in the lift. Silently they agreed it would be best to return to Hawk Haven and wait for Zan to wake up again.

"Who Pilots?"

"You do. Me and Zan take up less room in a seat then you and her would. Besides, you're the better of the two of us"

"Aww"

"Will, you can snuggle with her later. We need to get going." She said with an exasperated sigh as she climbed in, dropping the bag between of her feet. "now give her here and get in."

"Alright, alright" he said as he handed Zan to her then climbed in himself. "what about the hanger doors?"

"They close automatically when we leave."

He nodded and they left.

A short while later they landed back at Hawk Haven. The only one in the hanger was The Copper Kidd. As soon as they started to get out he was there offering a hand if needed.

"Mind taking this to my quarters Kidd?" Em asked holding the strap of the bag.

"Sure" He answered, shouldering it.

The three of them entered the lift. The twins getting off on the level with the Med-bay and the Kidd going up another level to the quarters. After dropping the bag off just inside her door, he went to Bluegrass' and knocked. A moment later the door opened.

"What can I do for ya Kidd?" he asked.

"Twins are back, Zan is with them. Just letting you know."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No Problem. Catch you later" the Kidd said as he left with a wave.

  
Down in the Med-Bay the pair had gotten Zan uncurled, on one of the beds and covered again. The monitoring equipment beeping away softly. They were concerned at first due to how low her heart rate, breathing and temperature was. Those concerns was soon alleviated when her vitals started to rise to the normal, but she was still deeply asleep.

"Hmm.. She should be waking up." Will commented with a frown.

"Yeah.. and she's been 'quiet' for a lot longer then I like." Em said as she stood at the side of the bed, looking down at Zan. "I'm going to check on her." She said after a moment. Grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to the bed she sat down. She relaxed back, dropping her head to her chest.

It took her a few moments to sort out the various bonds she had before she found the right one. With ease she traveled back on it to the person it was originally forged with. Blinking she looked around. Zan's dream world had never been this calm or quiet before. Nor this strange. She stood in a field of flowers. It extended to the horizon in every direction she turned. After making a complete circle she came to face who she was looking for. Just not how she expected to see her.

"Zan?" She asked.

"Yes?" 

A little-girl-Zan in a blue dress and white pinafore offered her a bottle. Kneeling down so she was face to face with the child-Zan.

"Drink Me."

"No, that's okay. You've had enough for both of us. I need you to wake up for me. Can you do that?"

The child-Zan looked down, tucking her hands behind her back and digging her toe into the ground. "You don't want to play with me?" then looked up through a fringe of bangs.

"No flirting you." Em said with a chuckle. "We're worried. We need you to wake up for us."

"Us? I only see you here."

"Will couldn't come here, but he's waiting for you back on the other side."

"Oh Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll wake up, but just for a few. I want to play still."

"Thank you." Em said with a smile as she reached out to brush the Child-Zan's hair out of her face. "I'll try to come back later then."

"Your Welcome" She curtsied then grinned. "Ok Pretty lady, I love you bu-bye!" with that she vanished.

A moment later Emily sat up blinking. "Ooohh kaayy.. Remind me to ask Zan just what she has been reading lately."

"Good, your back. And she's waking up."

Emily stood back up, next to the bed. Will was on the other side.

Slowly Zan started to wake, eyes opening to drift shut again.

"Zan? Zan wake up some hun. We need to know what happened. Can you tells us?"

"sleep.."

"Yes, we know."

"" again her eyes sagged shut.

"Is that what you took to go to sleep?" Will asked.

".. Umm hmmm.tired still.." 

"We're going to do a blood test Zan. Is that Ok?"

".. Umm.. hmmm" that was the last she mumbled before falling asleep again.

The twins just looked at each other.

"Well at least we know what to look for. You get the needle ready and I'll get the machines started."

  
Several hours later they had their answer as to what she took and a rough guess as to how much. Both were annoyed that she would do such a thing and even more annoyed at the person that caused her to be upset enough to do it. They agreed to keep an eye on her until she awoke on her own.

Emily spent her time 'playing' with Zan in the dream world. Will just sat there ankle crossed over his knee with a file open on his lap and one hand holding Zan's. The others checked in when they got a chance. While offers were made to keep an eye on her both twins turned them down, but with thanks.

It was almost 48 hours after the entire incident started when Zan finally started to awake. No words were said as Emily came to help her with personal needs and to get dressed. But instead of taking a seat on the bed or another chair, Zan sat down in Will's lap.

"I'm tired of running and hiding. I give up, you win." She said softly as she wrapped her arms about his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

He was surprised at first, but he didn't refuse either. Slipping his arms about her waist he held her close. "Let's call it a mutual surrender."

"That'll work. Cause wither way, we both win."

Neither saw the ear to ear grin Emily's face. The grin would have to do, because doing a victory dance would be a bit much. She slipped away leaving the pair alone.   


* * *

**Return to Cartoon page****  
Return to Stories Page**


End file.
